


Won't you stay till the am?

by NiallLovesLouis



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Jealous!Harry, Multi, sassy!louis, side Ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiallLovesLouis/pseuds/NiallLovesLouis
Summary: The man chuckled as he grabbed his hand, and he felt a small spark going through him at the feeling of his rough hands."Call me Tommo."He looked at the genuine smile that appeared on his saviour's face and it was enough to tell him he had made the right choice trusting him. Maybe that was going to end up being the best decision he had ever made."Harry."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CurlyKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyKitten/gifts).



> Hi! So, I don't really know what to say, besides that this is my first fic (published at least) so I really hope you guys like it! It's larry (obviously) with a lot of nouis in between (because who doesn't love nouis?)!  
> Also, a very special thank you to my friend (who I wrote this for) and who read every chapter and helped me correct my mistakes!  
> Anyway, let me know what you think!!

 

> * * *

 

"Just make sure to get out on the right station."

He simply laughed at his friend's advice. As if he would ever miss his stop. As if he would fall asleep and get lost in a poor part of the city he had no idea that existed.

He wanted to slap himself for dismissing Ed. Because if he hadn't, maybe all of that wouldn't have happened.

"You lost, kid?"

He tried his hardest to ignore all the eyes following him, gripping the straps of his backpack a bit more tightly. _Just get to the phone and call mom. Just find a damn phone booth._

His eyes searched the old street he was in, but every shop or cafe he looked at seemed worse than the other. Everything around him seemed so poorly constructed he unconsciously walked farther away from the walls, afraid that any of the buildings would fall down. And to make matters worse, all he could see was men in leather jackets, the smell of alcohol and smoke filling the air. _Where the hell am I?_

He tried his best to ignore the comments and whistles thrown his way but it was getting harder as he got more lost and scared.

"You want me to show you the way back?"

_Ok, new plan. Go back to the train station._

He was actually planning turning around when he felt himself being pushed against a wall.

"I'd say you're not from here. If you were, you'd know better than to challenge me."

He looked up to meet brown eyes staring straight at his. The man holding him was huge, muscles ripping through his black shirt, tattoos all over his hands and knuckles and a smell too similar to drugs for his liking.

He felt himself starting to shake, though he didn't even have time to try and find an answer before he felt a sharp pain on his jaw. He winced as his hand moved to touch the spot, his vision got blurry for a moment and he had to blink back tears. This man already thought he was a joke, he wasn't about to give him a reason to.

"What's your name?"

"Go fuck yourself."

He honestly didn't know where that had came from. He convinced himself he wasn't thinking straight because he had just gotten hit. But the look full of anger on his aggressor's face was making it hard for him not to pass out of fear.

"See that, guys? Apparently, when you know you don't match the guys in town, you pick on outsiders."

For a moment he froze, actually scared that they were friends of the man, but then he managed to look behind the punk, only to see three guys, all of them with mathing leather jackets and challenging looks. He felt the pressure on his arms being released and took a deep, shuddering, breath, as he tried to subtly back away from the man.

"I could match all of you, any day you want."

The brunette who had spoken before laughed. He was standing in the middle of the three, arms crossed, dressed in all black, his posture clearly indicating he was the leader. He also happened to be pretty hot.

"You sure? If I remember correctly, last time, you regretted saying that."

This time, the other two laughed. One was also a brunette, was wearing a red bandana on his left wrist and had the same all black clothes the others did. He took a step to stand at the same level the first was, before he spoke.

"Maybe we should remind him, Tommo."

"Tommo" laughed and he looked at the man to see his fists forming a ball. He took that opportunity to take yet another step away from him.

The last one to speak had a cigarette on his mouth, looking as uninterested as if that was just another day at work. He also looked like he just walked out of a vogue magazine. _Honestly, why is everyone so fucking hot in this town?_

"Just get the hell out of here."

To his surprise, his attacker obeyed, not without glaring for a full minute at the three man in front of him.

The man turned and pushed him one last time against the wall and walked away without looking behind.

He coughed a little as he tried to regain his breath and posture.

"You okay?"

He almost choked again as the hot leader talked directly to him. He could now see he had icy blue eyes, a hint of beard showing, and lips...

"Did you hit your head?"

_Get it together man. Just be cool._  He took a deep breath, trying to make himself presentable.

"No... I mean... yes, I'm okay. And I also hitted my head but it wasn't that painful."

The brunette's friends laughed and he blushed. Great impression he was giving them.

"You're not from here are you?"

"Not really... Probably shouldn't have spoken to that guy."

The guy laughed again and offered his hand. God, that was a cute laugh. His eyes seemed much warmer now.

"You won't catch a train this late. Stay with us and we'll take you to the station tomorrow."

He really should think about the answer he was going to give. The guy had just saved him, but what if he just wanted to do same thing? And they were three, there was no way he could escape in that case. Although they were kind of greek gods so it couldn't be that bad... what? No, it was too risky, accept the help from three hot strangers, in a city made of drugs. He had to refuse.

"Ok."

The man chuckled as he grabbed his hand, and he felt a small spark going through him at the feeling of his rough hands.

"Call me Tommo."

He looked at the genuine smile that appeared on his saviour's face and it was enough to tell him he had made the right choice trusting him. Maybe that was going to end up being the best decision he had ever made.

"Harry."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to the ones that came back and gave this fic another shot, i promise this one isn't as bad... XD hope you enjoy it ;)

 

"We're here."

Harry watched the three boys getting inside the house, following behind closely. The inside was actually better than the outside. It was a simple living room with a couple of couches and an old tv. It was kinda cozy though, and cleaner than you would have expected from what looked like a street gang.

"Lou!"

His thoughts were interrupted by a blonde boy jumping in the leader's arms, and enveloping him in a warm hug that was quickly returned. And Harry couldn't help but notice how Louis' demeanor was suddenly softer, as he held the guy.

He looked around their age, and although he was clearly friends with them, he couldn't look more different. With blond hair brown on the roots, wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants, a big smile placed on his face... They were tough... And he was adorable.

"Nialler!" The brunette slowly let go of the other and smiled before pointing at him.

"This is Harry. He's not from here."

Niall took a moment to give him a once over before smiling and going over to offer his hand. "Clearly. It's nice to meet you."

Harry shook his hand and smiled politely. The other two left the room, Louis staying behind, and not so subtly watching their interaction. "It's nice to meet you too."

Niall just smiled once again, and turned around to go to what probably was their kitchen.

He just stood there awkwardly, hearing Niall laughing with the guys in the other room.

"You want a beer?"

Harry turned to Louis, who was too busy taking off his leather jacket to look him in the eyes. "I don't drink."

"Thought so. Was hoping you wouldn't fit the stereotype though."

Harry huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "What do you mean? What stereotype?"

"Nothing."

"What stereotype?"

"C'mon Harold" Louis rolled his eyes and went in the direction Niall did a couple of minutes before, not bothering to wait for the other's answer. He wanted to protest at the name he had been called, embarrassed at the fact that Louis actually got it right. But he figured it'd be weird to just stay behind so he followed him anyway.

The other room turned out to be indeed the kitchen, and it was smaller than the living room but much more illuminated, which allowed Harry to take a closer look at Louis. He was in profile, doing something with the bread, and now that he didn't have a jacket, his muscled figure was much clearer. He could give the guys from the football team at his school a run for their money.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Liam's voice brought him back to reality and remembered him that there were three more guys in the kitchen.

He looked over but realized that three chairs were already taken, and he wouldn't risk sitting on Louis', so he was going to say he was fine when Niall got up from his. "Take my seat!"

He was about to protest but the blonde went over to who he was pretty sure was called Liam, and sat on his lap.

He smiled as the guy tickled the blonde playfully, and sat on the now empty seat.

"I don't know what you usually eat, but right now we only have bread. We were going out to get supplies but..."

 _But you had to save me from a possible rapist._  Now he kinda felt bad... he just hoped they wouldn't starve because of him. He thanked Louis for the bread and ate it with some peanut butter, though he wasn't really hungry, he just didn't want them to think he was some snob from uptown that only ate organic food.

He looked around to see the three guys in front of him talking quietly, not really paying attention to them, so he took that opportunity to talk to Louis, who meanwhile had taken the seat next to him.

"So you knew that guy? From before?"

The brunette looked up from his sandwich and nodded. "Kai? Yeah, he's an ass."

Yeah, Harry had kind of figured that out already.

"Don't worry, now that he saw you with us, he shouldn't bother you again. No one will, probably."

"Are you that famous around here?"

Louis chuckled and took a sip from his beer, not really giving signs that he would answer the question. Though he did.

"People just know not to mess with us."

Harry exhaled deeply and kept eating, trying to keep a neutral expression. Why exactly do they know that?

"Don't make that face."

He stopped eating for a moment to look at Louis. "What face?"

"That one. We're not murderers. Nor rapists. Nor drug dealers. We just get pissed if someone messes with our own, and everyone knows that."

Now that was slightly refreshing. But he was still wondering what exacly they did to get that reputation.

"Good to know."

Then Liam got up, also bringing Niall with him, and running to the living room with him in his arms laughing like crazy, Zayn following behind with a smile.

He must have also smiled because Louis spoke up.

"Yeah, they're really nice."

Harry looked to his side to see him smiling slightly as well. "Are they a thing?"

That got Louis serious again, as he leaned forward.

"What if they are?"

And that had definitely came out the wrong way, because Louis seemed to think Harry had a problem with that.

"Nothing! Just curiosity! Honestly, I couldn't really judge, even if I wanted to..."

Then Louis smiled again, though it looked more like relief.

"I see. It's good when you have the guts to admit it." His smile then became a bit dark. He clearly had had some bad experiences in the past, regarding that. "Yes, they're a thing."

"That's nice. Niall seems like a great guy."

Either Niall wasn't nice at all, or Harry had completely messed up his speech without even noticing, because that sentence got Louis to choke on his drink.

"Wh-what... who... who were you talking about?"

That took Harry aback. What the hell? "Hm... Liam and Niall?"

Then Louis just started to laugh, kind of uncontrollably, his hands going to his stomach. "Oh my... you think- No! God- No! They're not- they..." he took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Liam is with Zayn."

He wasn't sure anymore wether Louis was messing with him or not.

"But... they were all... you saw it!"

"Niall's just that way with us. It's all platonic."

Louis said it as if it was obvious, and now he kind of felt stupid. I mean, Niall had behaved the same way with Louis, and Harry hadn't thought that they were dating.

"Right. Got it."

Louis was still chuckling as he got the plates to the sink and got some keys from the counter.

Harry did try to keep his mouth shut but he just couldn't help himself but asking. "You going somewhere?"

Louis just shrugged as he put on his jacket again. "Told you we didn't have any supplies left."

"I'll go with you!" Ok, maybe he had offered too fast. Judging by the smirk in Louis' face, he definitely had. But could you blame him? He was kind of intrigued by the boy. At first he just looked like a tough guy who didn't give a damn about the world, but after seeing him and the others there, and with Niall, it looked like he cared more than he let on. And he was also really good looking. "I mean... it's the least I can do. After you just... saved me."

For a moment he thought Louis would simply tell him to fuck off, but he just smirked and nodded.

"Have you ever ridden a motorcycle before?"

"No..." Now he kind of regretted not staying behind.

"Good. It means your first time will be dope."

"Great."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Was it too bad? And I hope you like Nouis, because its really special to me and I might add a lot of side nouis (friendship) to this fic... ehe


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo sorry Im only updating today! I completely forgot to do it yesterday!!! Anyway, I think this chapter is longer, and I kinda like it more than the previous ones, so hopefully you'll forgive me ;)

 

  
"You okay?"

He could barely hear Louis' voice, the wind ringing loudly in his ears, his eyes closed because he wasn't wearing any protection. He just held tight to the other's middle, not because he was afraid he would fall off (although he kind of was), but because it felt way too good to be so close to the brunette. And right now he had an excuse to actually touch him so he was going to use it the best he could.

"Yes." That must have been the right answer because Louis drove even faster than before, which he hadn't thought was possible. He gripped the other's jacket tighter, feeling the leather against his fingers. "I'm good."

It wasn't really supposed to be heard, but Louis surely heard what Harry said because he turned his head to smile at him, as he finally slowed to stop.

And that was when Harry realized how awkward it actually was the fact he had been holding onto Louis for the whole ride. So he quickly released his jacket and got off the bike with a blush, waiting for the other to get in the store.

It was really small, completely disorganized, with the products mixed all together. Completely different from the ones in his city. But anyway, was anything from there _not_ different from his city?

"We don't need much so, hopefully, I'll have enough money."

Harry wanted to say that he could pay, because he had his credit card with him, and his parents didn't care what he did with his money as longs as he didn't ask for more, but he didn't want Louis to think he was trying to show off.  
"What if you don't?"

"We'll make a run for it."

Harry couldn't help the frown that his lips formed. Was he saying that... Did he want to... steal from the store? But the lady was so nice, she even waved at Louis when they got in! And even if she wasn't, that wasn't right... He couldn't steal! He barely-

"Oh for god's sake Harold, I was just joking!" Louis was laughing out loud as he picked some apples and put them in the cart, seemingly at peace with himself.

"That wasn't funny." He glared at the still laughing brunette and crossed his arms. "And stop calling me that."

"What? Harold?" He smirked at Harry as he pushed the cart further away "I think it's attractive."

He huffed, and was about to say something to hide his blushing cheeks, when he almost fell, Louis suddenly having stopped moving.

"We need to take some of those." He pointed at some cereal boxes that were on the top shelves, making Harry wonder why he had announced that. That was until he realized Louis wasn't tall enough to get there.

"Ok. Then go get them."

"Really?" The smaller guy rolled his eyes as he moved closer to Harry, who just kept smiling. "You're going to make me ask?"

"Ask what?" Harry ran his fingers through his hair and gave him his best charming smile "Anyway, Rainbow Flocks? You don't seem the type to eat those."

Louis just glared at him. "They're Niall's favourite. Now get them for me or you'll be the one to tell him we didn't bring them home. And trust me, you don't want to be the cause of Niall's sadness." Harry seriously considered to just do what the other wanted, but he kind of felt like he was achieving something there. So he just stood there, not moving, giving him an unimpressed look. Louis huffed and rolled his eyes. "Please."

Then Harry stretched his arm and easily reached the box of cereal, handing it to Louis with a huge grin on his face.  
"There you go."

"Arsehole."

Louis took the box and putted it on the cart, bumping against Harry's shoulder on purpose.

"Do you need me to get you something else? The bread shelves are also kind of high."

Louis pouted as he collected the remaining supplies "I'll feel really good the day your gigantic legs trip over a tree branch." He didn't give Harry the time to answer though. "I think that's it."

Harry just smiled as he followed him to the check-out. He watched Louis pay, in cash, and couldn't help himself but wonder how did he make the money... He clearly wasn't the type to steal, and he seemed honest when he said they weren't drug dealers... Would he look too much like an asshole if he asked?

"It was great to see you here sweetie."

Louis smiled charmingly at the old lady that had spoken, and told her to keep the change. Harry watched the interaction absent minded, waiting for them to get out before he spoke.

"How do you know her?"  
  
"Aside from the fact this is the only place where I shop?" He smirked at Harry before he turned around again to tie the bags to the vehicle. "Her son used to come to our bar a lot."

"A bar?" So that was how he made the money. He felt relieved, though he didn't really know why... It's not like it mattered to Harry wether Louis was a good party or not. "That's nice."

"C'mon." He got up on the motorbike and patted the seat for Harry to climb in after him.

He blushed as he locked his arms around Louis' waist like before. This was only for a safety purpose. _Obviously_. He smelled once again his cologne, and closed his eyes, trying to cherish that moment the best he could.

"Let's go."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, maybe it wasn't that long... Still, I hope you guys liked it! Thank you so much for reading!! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's another one!! I promise it'll start to get more interesting as the story goes... anyway, hope you enjoy! <3

 

  
"Do you need any help?"

He watched as Louis put the supplies down on the kitchen table, quite easily actually, but Harry still felt the need to ask. The shorter brunette turned around to smile at him.

"It's all good. I'll show you where you'll stay in a moment."

He took yet again his jacket off as he left the room, Harry following after him. He felt his heartbeat rise for some reason, still unsure if he was being intrusive. Then again, he didn't have much of a choice.

He was actually considering asking something, just to make sure it was all good. The minute they entered the living room though, Louis turned around and brought his finger to his lips. Harry looked to his side to see Niall asleep on the couch, cuddled in Liam's arms, who was talking quietly to his boyfriend. He swore they did it on purpose to look like they were dating.

Still, Zayn looked like he wasn't bothered by it at all, so Louis probably was telling the truth. What reason would he have to lie anyway?

He snapped his attention back to Louis as he led them to a thin hallway, pretty much empty, excluding the vintage rug covering the floor and a few pictures hanging on the wall. That was so domestic that it got him curious... They were the softest street gang he had ever encountered. And also the only one he had ever encountered, so for all he knew all street gangs in real life could be like this.

He hoped he would have the time to look at the photos later.

The hallway ended with two doors on opposite sides, and Louis stopped, pointing to the one on the left before he spoke.

"That one belongs to Liam and Zayn, so it's pretty much off-limits. This one's mine."

Harry nodded and followed the other inside.

The room wasn't that big, but it seemed cozy, with what looked like a very comfortable bed in the middle and a closet on the side. There were also some frames on the bedside table, which was kind of unexpected coming from a guy who looked like Louis.

He noticed that there was only one window, that Louis had just closed and covered with the curtains. He was now busy throwing to the side some socks or random objects he seemed to find on his way.

Though, as funny as it sounded, there was a part of the room that seemed strangely more organized than the one Louis was in.

"What about Niall?"

"He has his stuff here." Louis pointed at the clean side of the closet, that was full of colorful clothes the small brunette would most definitely never wear. "He spends most of his nights here."

Harry gave him a questioning look. Now _that_  explained why there were two pillows with different colors on the bed. Was that supposed to mean something, though? He didn't want to go as far as asking, so he didn't say anything, but that got him to think... did Louis laugh that he thought Niall was with Liam, because in reality, _he_  was the one dating the blonde?

"It's either nightmares or he just wants a cuddle. Sometimes he sneaks to Liam and Zayn's room too."

Louis shrugged with a fond look on his face as he went to the doorway. Oh... That was better. Now Harry _almost_ felt like smiling. He didn't though, because the thought of Louis and Niall sharing the same bed gave him some kind of feeling in his stomach that he couldn't describe. He decided not to think about that just yet.

"I guess we'll both sleep on the couch today. You stay here and make yourself comfortable." He was about to leave the room, but turned around last minute to go get what Harry assumed was Niall's pillow (because it was soft blue instead of white), and only then did he go, throwing over his shoulder a "Call if you need anything."

Harry thanked Louis and whispered a goodbye as he left, closing the door behind him.

He sighed. The lack of sound in the house was making him slightly uncomfortable, so he decided to try and go to bed without making much noise.

After debating on wether he should take off his clothes or not, he settled with just his boxers and shirt. Just because he wouldn't like if a stranger slept with dirty clothes on his own bed. Luckily, it was warm inside, so he wouldn't get cold.

He looked at the clock on the wall. _11 pm_.

He wasn't going to snoop around. Like... that would be wrong. And childish, really. So he just sat up on Louis' bed and _involuntarily_ layed his eyes on the frames that happened to be on his bedside table.

The big one was of him and Niall in what looked like... a coffee shop? It was clearly old, he could see that, not only by the low quality of the picture, but also by the fact he was pretty sure he had seen that place before, after he left the train, and that was abandoned. Anyway it was a cute picture, of Niall laughing like crazy at something Louis must have said.

The others, smaller pictures, were also of Louis, one with both Niall, Liam and Zayn, all sitting in a bar, drinking and laughing, and other just Liam and Zayn fixing a motorbike.

It was kind of odd, really, the person Louis was with people like "Kai", the bad boy that despite being tiny still made them shiver with just one look, from the person he was with his friends, which was just affectionate and caring... and then the person he was with Harry.

The last one was the hardest to understand, probably because it was a mix. He was polite, welcomed him with open arms, even flirted a little with him, but he obviously kept his distance. He saved him, but he clearly wasn't looking for a relationship. And it shouldn't bother Harry. It shouldn't, because he wasn't looking for one either. He wasn't.

So, he didn't know why, but it did. It did get him sad to think Louis just would never be interested, and he couldn't get it... Although laying there, on _his_ bed, smelling _his_ scent... He was starting to figure out why.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... I don't know if you noticed the side nouis and niam in this chapter... XD Im a niall girl  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... im so sorry to everyone who is still reading this fic XD i kind of lost motivation to write as soon as i started to post, so i stopped for a while... a long while ehe... anyway, good news is that i have now finished it! Sooo, i will be posting it every monday from now on, no excuses! And i really hope you like it <3

 

Harry woke up the next day to silence. He took some time to remember where he was, rolling around a bit and blinking his eyes open.

He looked up at the wooden ceiling, that was shining as if it had been painted the day before, and at the rays of sunshine that managed to slip past the window curtains, lightening up the room,  and realized how comfortable he actually felt.

Still, as much as he wanted to go back to sleep, he moved his arm and reached for his phone to check the time. He clicked on the button three times, starting to frown, only to remember that he had no battery, which had been kind of a problem the day before.

He finally stretched and got up, wondering wether he should stay in the room or get out... It might have been late, he took a while to fall asleep past night, and it would explain the lack of sound in the house, maybe most of them had gone out already. Though his biggest problem was that he didn't even know when was his train going to leave, for all he knew he could've already missed it.

He took a deep breath, put on his clothes from the day before, fixed his hair the best he could by looking at the reflection on his phone screen, and carefully opened the door, all while trying to delay his movements as much as possible.

He went to the living room silently, fighting the urge to stop on the hallway to take a look at the pictures, because he really didn't want to get caught.

Though, much unexpectedly, Louis was still sleeping, on the couch, like he had said the night before. He also had a very happy looking Niall on his arms, also sleeping soundlessly, cuddled close and protectively wrapped around the older's arms.

Looking at it, it almost made him warm inside... how close they both were, how Louis treated that boy with so much kindness and love...

Unfortunately, that feeling was possessed by another slightly more intense... and he didn't want to admit it.

He had known that man for a day. A day. How could he be jealous? Right, he couldn't. He was probably just thankful because Louis had saved him...

He looked at the clock on the wall.

_6 a.m._

When did he even start to get up so early? Probably _all_ of them were still asleep. He wondered if he should just go back to Louis' room and try to get some sleep, but he knew he wouldn't be able to now... He considered going for a run, Ed always liked to remind him of how he never worked out, though in a town full of druggies,  probably not his best plan.

The boy froze as his stomach suddenly growled. He swore his heart stopped for a moment, before he closed his eyes and prayed that no one had heard him, staying completely still for a minute, waiting for something to happen. He could see Niall moving slightly and the brunette held his breath, but luckily, the blonde only cuddled closer to Louis, and Harry had to make an effort not to wake them up right then and there.

So he went to the kitchen, decided to cook something. At least he would get to eat and to thank Louis for letting him stay there. He asked himself wether that was crossing a line. It probably was, but in his mind they couldn't exactly be mad at him for cooking them a meal.

He paced around for a few minutes, regretting ever leaving that comfortable, warm room at all, before he realized that it would be way creepier to just stand in the kitchen doing nothing at all instead of cooking breakfast.

He had the basic supplies, so he could bake some pancakes. Now all he had to worry about was if they would like it or if it'd seem both like he was trying too hard,  and getting too comfortable.

_Screw that, Harry, everyone likes pancakes._

He didn't really have his phone to check the ingredients but he knew the recipe by heart anyways, so he just did it like everytime he did at home. It probably would have been relaxing, to just focus on the pancakes and forget where he was. Or with whom.

Unfortunately though, he found himself baking them absent-mindedly, not even noticing his hands moving as images of the previous night flooded his brain, causing him to almost forget the flour.

He also couldn't help but try and think about a reason for him to ask Louis for his number. He had been lucky that of all the people that could have saved him, the small brunette had been the one. So he felt like he shouldn't just go back to his home and not even get a way of contacting the other man. He truly believed the two of them could have something. It that was friendship or not, he wasn't sure yet.

"Smells good, Harold."

Harry had no idea of how much time had passed since he started baking, and he wanted to ask wether he had woken Louis up or not, but he was way too focused on not overcooking the pancakes by looking at the other to worry about anything. 

So he turned a few more over, before deciding that not answering would have been both rude and weird.

"I hope it tastes even better."

"I'll tell you that in a minute."

He couldn't even think about how poor his dialogue skills were, how uncool Louis probably thought he was, or even protest before the brunette came to his side to steal a piece of pancake.

And that was when he finally was able to really look at Louis. He had his hair messed up from sleep, far from the stylish look he had the day before, but if Harry was being honest, he kind of preferred it. It gave Louis a soft look, especially combined with the dark blue shirt that fell to his hips and the grey sweatpants that almost swallowed his small feet.

Harry shook these thoughts off his head and looked at the other expectantly, but the brunette didn't really change expression as he moved to eat another one.

"So?"

Harry kept one hand on the spatula and used the other to snap Louis' hand away, as he waited for an answer.

"They're... not bad."

"What?"

The curly haired rose an eyebrow, indignant, and violently tasted one, maybe slightly more affected than he would usually be.

"Those are _great_."

"Hmm..."

Louis ate another one and looked at Harry, the latter suddenly realizing how close they were, forgetting to bat the other's hand away again. 

"They're kinda good."

"They're great."

Harry huffed as he focused again on finishing the pancakes, partly because he was afraid of having looked at Louis too obviously before.

"They're good. And I won't mention the fact you used my kitchen without authorization."

Harry pouted, not being able to give an answer to that, and turned off the stove as he finished the last batch of pancakes. He would have asked him for permission, hadn't he been so cosy with Niall, on the couch. Pff.

"What time is it anyways?"

He started to put the pancakes on the plate as gracefully as possibly, trying to give his hands something to do. Louis got out a few plates before he answered.

"Almost 8."

Harry tried not to let his sadness show. He didn't really want to leave though, he wished he could get to know Louis better. One day wasn't even close to enough time... He needed more... But that clearly wouldn't happen so he guessed he should just not think about it, because according to Ed he just wasn't that good at hiding his emotions.

"At what time does the train leave?"

"Half past nine." He watched as the brunette kept eating with a smile on his face, seemingly not bothered at all by Harry leaving. "You know, I have to say, these are actually _kinda_ tasty. If you eat them at the right angle."

Harry smirked as he ate one, a warm feeling on his stomach, definitely because of the food.

"I like to cook them for my family."

Louis' face lit up as he went to get some sugar.

  
"Oh, Niall will love them! I have to save him a few." Right. Niall. As long as Niall was happy, so was Louis. He suppressed the groan that was trying to escanpe and forced himself to smile. He wasn't even the type to wait on someone without a reason, so the blonde better give him one.

"I hope he enjoys them more than you do."

"Don't be fooled, it's harder to cook something he _doesn't_ like."

Louis smiled as he ate, stopping after a few to drink some coffee. Harry just watched him, convincing himself that it wasn't weird that he was trying to memorize the traces of his face, his expression, the way his hair fell naturally given the fact he hadn't brushed it yet. He wasn't really hungry anymore.

He forced himself to look away as to not be obvious, and watched as the other got up and took his plate to the sink, his heart sinking because he just knew it was time to leave.

"C'mon. We should get going."

Harry nodded as he followed Louis out of the room, suddenly everything seeming quiet, as if there weren't three more people there.

His heart was beating faster than usual, and he could actually feel the slight shaking of his hands. Should he say something? Like that it had been great to be there? Or just that he didn't really want to go...?

He became more nervous with each step they took. Maybe he should say that he could stay until afternoon, that way he would have a couple of hours left! Ok, he would say that. That was a good plan. _Say it Harry._

"Yeah, we should." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo... i hope it wasn't too bad/unrealistic... i'll try to redeem myself in the following chapters XD byee ;)


	6. Chapter 6

 

"So, I guess this is it."

Harry looked behind him to the nearly empty platform and nodded. He grasped his ticket a bit tighter. His train would appear at any moment now.

"I guess... Thank you for everything."

Louis smirked as he shook the hand Harry offered him, and the taller one tried his hardest to remember something to say.

"Thank you for cooking breakfast."

That felt like a punch to his stomach. He gripped Louis' hand a bit tighter, standing there for a bit, looking into the other' eyes, before releasing it. Just a second before it could become inappropriate.

And then Harry's train arrived, and he looked at the brunette, trying to hide his sadness regarding the situation.

"It was nice meeting you, Tommo."

He didn't really wait for an answer as he walked in the direction of the train. He wasn't even trying to look cool, but the train usually didn't wait for anyone, and he couldn't look behind.

He wouldn't be able to get in that train if he saw Louis' face one more time. Because he knew that his heart would dream of all the possibilities if he stayed. Or said something. Now he was kind of wishing he would miss it...

He sighed as he got in and sat on his seat, looking outside to see him. He had lit up a cigarette, and nodded his head the moment his eyes crossed Harry's.

He leaned back on his seat and closed his eyes, waiting for the moment it would start moving. Having an inner fight between waving goodbye or not.

But when the train did start to move, as much as it costed him, he didn't look back. Maybe because seeing Louis fading in the distance would hurt too much, as ridiculous as that sounded. After all, he had known him for less than a day, and he hadn't even seem bothered by Harry having to leave... He knew he just had to move on, because he wasn't about to go back to that town, and he knew the other wasn't about to come to his either.

He made himself comfortable before taking his book from his backpack. He couldn't fall asleep and risk getting lost in another  distant town.

But he still imagined that Louis was still on that station, watching the train leave as he took a slow drag from his cigarette, the same feeling of longing that the curly brunette was drowning in at that moment.

  
\---------

  
"Did you have any problems finding the station?"

Harry looked at Ed for a moment before he answered, considering lying to him. He had already lied to his mother, and he didn't want to also have to lie to his best friend, but he honestly didn't feel like talking about it.

"No, not at all."

The probabilities of him seeing Louis ever again were almost zero. He could spare himself the heartbreak and pretend it never happened in the first place.

"Good to know."

Ed patted his back and went to his class, that luckily wasn't the same as Harry's.

He just needed time to think. He had spent the day before doing anything at all to _not_ think about it, and of course that now that he had classes his mind wouldn't stop going there.

He needed to process what had happened, to figure out why it affected him the way it dif. Though deep down he had a very good suggestion...

He was not going _there_ , though. He had had tons of crushes before, it was definitely not going to be a brunette with blue eyes that would be the one to mess him up.

Maybe he needed a distraction... something to get his mind off of things. Off of him, and his cool demeanor that hid the sweetest smile...

He definitely had to do something. So when Ed asked him to go out that night, unlike himself, he just said yes.

He came to regret that decision when it was midnight, Ed was already smashed, and _he_ had to stay sober to take him home. Not that he usually got drunk. He never did actually, but that night he actually had a reason not to.

"Oh, d-did ya see...? The way that... girrrl was look... looking at me?"

Harry rolled his eyes as he took out his phone. With Ed barely being able to stand on his feet, he would have to call a cab. Especially because they were kind of far from home. Though that was because Ed was really picky when it came to bars.

"Crap." He cursed as he dropped his phone on the sidewalk, praying it wasn't damaged. He picked it up to notice it was indeed like before, and he sighed of relief. "My mom would have killed me if I had broken it."

He looked to his side, finding it weird that his friend had stopped talking. "Ed...? Shit."

There was no one there. He turned around to see his friend entering the building on the other side of the road, either completely unaware of his name being called, or just deciding to ignore it.

Harry cursed a few more times and sprinted towards the door Ed had entered, yelling his friend's name, his phone forgotten in his pocket.

He pushed the door open and got ready to yell again when he realized he was at yet another bar, with no sign of Ed.

"Can I get you a drink?"

He turned around to see a woman with ginger hair standing in front of him, hands occupied with empty beer bottles, eyeing him with a raised eyebrow. Probably because he looked like he was drunker than Ed, getting in there the way he did.

"I think my friend's in here... He's a ginger, and really drunk right now. "

The curvy woman smiled charmingly before starting to move again.

"I'm pretty sure he's throwing up in the bathroom."

She laughed and walked glamorously to stand behind the counter.

"Here, first one's on the house."

He was about to push the glass away and ask where the bathroom was but he didn't have time as yet another person decided to get involved in their conversation.

"I'm afraid this one doesn't drink, Jess."

Harry swore he had never snapped his head as fast as he did in that moment. His heart stopped, not even because of it was, but just thinking back to everything that led him there. Because _there_ , was where _he_ was, standing right behind that girl and wearing his trademark leather jacket.

He looked at the smirk on his face, his eyes locked with icy blue ones, and he thought to himself.

_Thank god Ed is such a terrible drunk._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg im so sorry i didnt post this yesterday :'( i suck at this  
> And i always feel like my chapters are too small, sorry about that XD  
> Anyway i hope this wasn't too bad, and that you liked it <3  
> kudos and comments are appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to post at least a chapter per week! I've written a lot of them already, but I don't know how often I'll be able to write until I've finished! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading ;)


End file.
